Ese día
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Aún no habían hablado de ese día. Tras la extraña invitación de Murdoc, 2D descubre que el bajista no era el bastardo que todos creían que era. Quizá era peor. Y quizá le gustaba.


**Disclaimer:** Gorillaz no me pertenece.

 **Summary:** Aún no habían hablado de ese día. Tras la extraña invitación de Murdoc, 2D descubre que el bajista no era el bastardo que todos creían que era. Quizá era peor. Y quizá le gustaba.

* * *

 **.**

 **Ese Día**

 **.**

Aún no habían hablado de ese día.

Stuart Pot no era lo suficientemente listo como para comprender ciertas cosas; después de los tantos traumas que acarreaba, era difícil pensar algo distinto. Sin embargo, era lo suficientemente capaz de comprender actitudes o situaciones que a veces, pasan sin más.

Como el hecho de que Murdoc Nicals siempre será un bastardo.

No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de eso; pasaba el suficiente tiempo a su lado como para saber que eso era hasta una ley natural. A pesar de eso, algo en el concepto de Pot había cambiado.

Porque nunca uno, mucho menos él, esperaría ver a profundidad a Murdoc y esa profundidad significaba conocer el por qué él debía ser un bastardo; porque no, no era una ley natural.

Y 2D lo sabía.

Después de que unos grandulones guardaespaldas de Murdoc lo sacaran a rastras de su propio camerino bajo orden del bajista de la banda, 2D no podía negarse. Había muchos kilos de diferencia entre él y los matones que tenía Murdoc a su disposición.

Nadie entraba en la Winnebago de Murdoc a menos que él lo permita y no mentiría, el de orbes oscuros tragó saliva un par de veces cuando el fétido aroma a alcohol y sexo indundó sus fosas nasales cuando la puerta metálica se abrió frente a él.

Todo lo que menos esperaba que sucediera, fue precisamente lo que sucedió apenas él cruzó el umbral del vehículo.

Nunca fue nada raro ver a Murdoc en estado etílico; es más, le resultaba aún más extraño ver al de piel verdosa portar un semblante sobrio y eso sin excluir las horas de ensayo con la banda. Al principio, creyó que tal forma de ensayar sería de mala influencia para la pequeña Noodle que ingresó a la banda con sólo siete años. Para su sorpresa, ver a un hombre borracho ensayando con su bajo no fue lo más impresionante para la japonesa a tan corta edad.

Ver ebrio a Murdoc era una cosa hasta común para los demás miembros de Gorillaz. Ver ebrio, lamentable y al borde de un colapso depresivo era lo nuevo para 2D.

─Hey, 2D… ¿Te sirvo algo? ─Fue lo primero que dijo Murdoc cuando el de hebras azules entró. No esperó a su respuesta, claro, estamos hablando del mismo Nicals.

Un vaso rajado y picado fue lo que 2D recibió esa noche con una raya de Whiskey, uno de los buenos que solían traerle a Murdoc durante las giras. Los ojos negros del vocalista estudiaron un momento el vaso antes de llevárselo a los labios, sintiendo cómo el vidrio picado acarició su piel antes de abrírsela diminutamente.

Un leve quejido y la risa de Murdoc se hizo escuchar, atrayendo la atención del vocalista hacia él.

─No cabe duda, la estupidez es un don tuyo.

─¿Gracias? ─Formuló dudoso─. ¿Por qué me has llamado, Murdoc?

─No lo sé ─Fue lo primero que dijo─. ¿Hace cuánto nos conocemos, 2D?

─Bastante tiempo.

─Bastante tiempo ─Repitió el de piel verde, meditando las palabras, saborándolas con whiskey que aún seguía en sus labios─. Nunca hemos bebido juntos, ¿no? ─2D negó─. Claro, eres algo torpe con el alcohol. ─Murdoc tomó una servilleta sucia del suelo del vehículo y se la pasó a 2D─. Bastante torpe.

Pot tomó la servilleta y no se molestó en mirar el estado de la misma. No hacía falta, después de todo Murdoc no era la definición exacta de higiene y 2D no era exigente tampoco. Aún recordaba el departamento que alquilaron por tiempo indefinido hasta que la orden de desalojo llegó a ellos.

2D se pasó la servilleta por el labio inferior donde residía el hilillo de sangre que avivó el vaso, bajo la atenta mirada de Murdoc. El bajista estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para no intentar disimularlo, mucho menos frente a 2D que ha visto sus peores facetas.

─¿Te recuerdas cómo eras antes de… eso? ─Preguntó Murdoc distraídamente, señalando sus dos orbes negros.

─Cuando miro fotos viejas, supongo. ─2D sacó su teléfono y en su galería había una foto bastante vieja de cuando era casi un niño, sin evitarlo sonrió para tendérselo a Murdoc quien frunció el ceño ante la foto─. Es una de las que conservo.

─Hasta parecías bravo, eh. ─Sonrió sin meditarlo y 2D asintió cual niño a quien acaban de hacerle un cumplido─. A veces sueño contigo.

2D lo miró con clara curiosidad y sorpresa. Nunca antes había esperado escuchar algo semejante y menos viniendo de él. Murdoc le dedicó una sonrisa ladina, haciendo relucir su colmillo amarillento que a tantas chicas volvía locas. Comenzó a entender por qué.

─Sueño con el accidente que te provocó eso ─Dijo señalando sus ojos negros, enderezándose de su posición para inclinarse un poco más hacia él─. Primero el intento fallido de robo de instrumentos… Luego la demostración de destreza al manejo que terminó por lanzarte contra el parabrisas. ─Ante cada palabra, la cercanía de Murdoc se hacía más y más estrecha y 2D aún no comprendía por qué.

─¿Por qué sueñas eso?

─A veces me entra algo de culpa, ¿sabes? ─2D no disimuló su sorpresa, pues una declaración de disculpa era lo que menos esperaba viniendo de su bajista─. Pero ese sentimiento suele desaparecer cuando recuerdo lo famosos que somos…

La diestra de Murdoc encontró la mejilla de 2D, sus largos y huesudos dedos capturaron su pequeño mentón la piel endemoniadamente blanca de vocalista comenzó a sucumbir ante el pinchazo que las largas uñas de Murdoc infundían en ella. Algo dentro de 2D le decía que debía alejarse o tratar de defenderse, pero la sumisión era algo que había experimentado con ahínco, acrecentándose cuando se trataba de Murdoc.

 _No soy masoquista_ , solía decirle a su terapeuta. _Es sólo que no puedo decirle basta._

─En otras palabras, es gracias a mí que somos famosos, ¿no crees? ─Preguntó Murdoc, incapaz de borrar su tenebrosa sonrisa del rostro. 2D asintió lentamente, incapaz de hablar por el dolor que las uñas de Murdoc generaban en su piel─. Deberías estar agradecido, sabes. ─2D volvió a asentir.

La presión en su piel, en su mentón, hizo que el corte en su labio volviese a sangrar. Un punto rojizo volviendo a la vida sobre los rasposos labios del vocalista, enfatizando la sangre ya seca que había limpiado momentos atrás fue razón suficiente para que Murdoc Nicals ampliara un poco más su sonrisa.

 _Es sólo que no quiere decirle basta._

Murdoc volvió a plantar distancia entre ambos, dejando de ejercer presión sobre la piel de su vocalista, digiriéndose de vuelta a su lugar inicial. 2D sintió que bajo su piel volvía a circular sangre, sintiendo cómo los pinchazos le ardían y picaban, casi causándole cosquillas. Sus ojos oscuros volvieron a volcarse sobre el bajista quien sacó una fuente de fresas del minibar que tenía instalado dentro de la winnebago.

─Come algunas. Están bañadas de un licor dulce, no entiendo por qué hacen eso ─Dijo Murdoc tendiéndole la fuente de fresas que 2D sostuvo gustoso─. Te gustan las fresas, ¿no?

Con unas cuantas metidas en la boca, 2D sólo pudo asentir, incapaz de hablar. Murdoc, por su parte, volvió a destapar el whiskey para llevar la boca de la botella a la suya propia, degustando el sabor fuerte de la bebida. 2D no lo notaba, pero volvía a ser presa de la atención del bajista.

─¿Qué piensas sobre mí, 2D?

La pregunta fue muy impropia del satanista, 2D detuvo su masticada sólo para mirarlo dubitativo. ¿Desde cuándo Murdoc le interesa la opinión de alguien? Más específicamente la suya. 2D tragó las fresas que tenía en su boca y se lo pensó un momento antes de decir.

─Eres un buen bajista y líder. ─Murdoc rodó los ojos.

─Algo que no sepa, anda, sé que no eres tan tonto como pareces.

2D se llevó una mano al mentón rojizo a causa de Murdoc, intentando pensar en algo más sobre él.

─Malhumorado, irascible, tacaño y lujurioso, supongo ─Respondió 2D divertido─. No te gusta que te lleven la contraria ni asumir tu responsabilidad. Pero supongo que son cosas que adquiriste de niño.

Murdoc lo miró en silencio.

─Te refieres a traumas de infancia.

─Exactamente ─Respondió 2D─. Mi cabello es azul por culpa de una caída forzosa de cuando era niño. Se me cayó todo el cabello tras eso, pero cuando volvió a crecer, era azul. No es algo que yo eligiera, sino un accidente.

─¿Entonces todo cabello tuyo es azul? ─Volvió a preguntar Murdoc con una sonrisa ladina.

─De arriba a abajo. ─Murdoc lo miró divertido y 2D se sonrojó, pero terminó riendo─. Te lo mostraría, pero eso sería raro, ¿no?

Ambos rieron ante el comentario, definitivamente mostrar el color de sus vellos no era algo que estuviese en el plan de alguno. Al menos con un poco más de alcohol, las cosas serían distintas.

Un momento de silencio, una conversación silenciosa de miradas, una vacía y otra oscura pero brillante. 2D sentía que había algo en Murdoc que no era lo que solía enseñar siempre, como si algo estuviese mal dentro de su propio caos.

Los labios del de piel verde se entreabieron y la historia de su infancia comenzó a ser relatada, sin cuestionamiento por parte del de hebras azules, quien sólo se mantuvo en silencio mientras oía a su bajista relatándole su procedencia, su familia, sus traumas, todo lo que lo hizo volverse el bastardo que conocían.

Un bastardo nunca elige ser uno, eso aprendió 2D esa noche cuando Murdoc se desnudó enteramente ante él, mostrándole todo lo que lo afligían.

Nunca lo hubiese esperado, nunca pensó siquiera que, tras tantos años de conocerlo, Murdoc eligiese esa noche y ese momento para hablarle de cosas que no parecía contárselas a otra persona.

─A veces estoy harto de todo, ¿sabes? ─Dijo tras un momento de silencio─. Rompo todo lo que encuentro por rabia e impotencia, porque muchas cosas no debían de haber pasado y, sin embargo, sucedieron.

2D no dijo nada por un periodo considerable de tiempo, no sabía exactamente qué decir, sólo podía quedarse tieso en su lugar sin poder apartar la mirada sobre el satanista. Lo miraba como nunca antes lo hizo, como un simple humano cansado del dolor, de la rabia, del odio, como si todo lo que implicara ser él lo tuviese harto.

Recordó a su madre cuando era niño, recordó lo que le decía cuando algo lo apenaba o afligía. _Un abrazo no soluciona las cosas, pero ayuda a mejorarlas._

No sabía si era una buena idea, quizá no, pero sus largas piernas se enderezaron para alejarlo del asiento donde estaba y guiarlo hasta donde Murdoc se encontraba. Sus finos brazos rodearon el cuerpo del bajista y aunque esperó que éste lo golpeara y alejara, no hizo nada por evitar su cercanía. El abrazo se hizo incómodo al principio hasta que 2D sintió los brazos de Murdoc rodeando su pequeña cintura.

Cálido, pensó. Sí, hasta Murdoc Nicals podía sentirse cálido.

─Eres un buen oyente, 2D.

2D se alejó un poco para mirarlo y no contuvo su sonrisa cuando oyó aquel cumplido, uno de los pocos verdaderos que Murdoc le dedicó en todos los años que llevaban conociéndose.

No contó los segundos que se demoró en el rostro de Murdoc ni tampoco en los que transcurrieron antes de que la diestra del satanista dejara su cintura para dirigirse hasta su labio herido con el vaso de hace un rato atrás. Sólo pudo sentir la uña de Murdoc encontrándose con su herida e hincándola levemente. El dolor no era excesivo, pero sí molesto, 2D intentó zafarse, pero el agarre de Murdoc era mayor, siempre había sido más fuerte que él.

─A veces creo que lo haces a propósito ─Susurró con su aroma a alcohol contra su rostro─, que me induces a lastimarte.

─Murdoc… ─Intentó hablar 2D y eso fue suficiente para el bajista.

Atrapó las palabras siguientes de su vocalista contra sus labios propios y el gusto a whiskey y cigarrillos baratos inundó la boca de 2D, casi ahogándolo en el proceso hasta que recordó cómo respirar y cómo devolver un beso. ¿Hacía cuanto no besaba a nadie? Sin duda, mucho tiempo y menos a una persona como Nicals, a quien le gustaba llevarse todo el gusto y no dejar nada para el resto.

Los dientes de Murdoc encontraron su labio lastimado y lo apretaron con la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo chillar y abrir su boca, intentando librarse de su doloroso beso, pero Murdoc quería más. Siempre quería más.

2D no sólo sentía el sabor a whiskey y nicotina, sino también de su propia sangre por su herida abierta gracias al bruto del bajista que lo besaba con hambre, como si fuese a morir si no lo hacía.

Las manos de 2D pasaron del pecho de Murdoc en un intento vano por alejarlo a sus cabellos cortos y grasos, estirándolos, quizá para intentar separarlo de sí o quizá para alentarlo a seguir, no lo sabía. Porque 2D tenía una afición por el maltrato que recibía de Murdoc aunque lo negara y aunque no lo admitiese, había deseado ese beso desde hace mucho tiempo y era mejor que en sus propias fantasías. Mucho más salvaje, mucho más animal, mucho más Murdoc.

El aire faltó y sólo entonces, se separaron. 2D tenía el labio rojizo e hinchado con la herida aún más abierta. Murdoc no disimuló el orgullo que sentía por haberlo hecho y como si quisiera dejarle en claro lo mencionado, lamió el rastro de sangre que brotaba del labio cortado de 2D con parsimonia.

─Sin duda, eres un buen oyente. ─Nicals dijo con la respiración acelerada y el cuerpo despierto.

Empujó a 2D y se levantó para ir a por otra botella al minibar, dejando a un muy perplejo vocalista.

─Eh, Murdoc…

─Pásame tu número, deberíamos de repetirlo, ¿no crees? ─2D sólo asintió con torpeza, escribiendo su número en el teléfono que Murdoc le tendió. Era ridículo pensar que en tantos años juntos, no tuviese su número, pero así era Murdoc, sólo tenía memoria para los números de prostitutas. 2D quiso decir algo más, pero Murdoc lo miró extrañado─. ¿Aún sigues aquí? ─Preguntó con irritación, girándose para mirarlo.

2D no dijo nada más, sólo salió de la winnebago dejando atrás un suceso extraño de sobremanera, tan extraño que deseaba que volviese a suceder. Era optimista o quizá un tonto, pero así era él.

Esperó que Murdoc lo llamara otra noche para hablar, pasar el rato, besarlo o hasta torturarlo si deseaba… Pero nada. Los días siguiente sucedieron como los demás, entre ensayos y descansos en los que Murdoc actuaba como el mismo bastardo que todos conocían y toleraban.

Aún no habían hablado de ese día.

Aún no.

Era mitad de la noche cuando 2D terminaba de escribir una canción que su teléfono vibró en la penumbra de su cuarto. Volteó la mirada hasta el aparato encendiéndose sobre su cama, se puso de pie y caminó hasta él entonces la pantalla brillante rezó el nombre de Murdoc Nicals y 2D no supo qué hacer por un momento.

¿Cuánto tiempo había sucedido desde ese día?

El suficiente, pensó. Y abrió el mensaje.

 _Tengo fresas._

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Hola a todxs! Es mi primer fic en el fandom con ésta pareja que adoro desde hace años y que por fin me senté a darles un poco de atención.

Me inspiré en el episodio que Murdoc invita a 2D a hablar y es la primera vez que lo hace desahogándose y por más que se dieron sus teléfonos celulares, Murdoc nunca lo llamó. _She's my collar_.

Espero que les haya gustado. Déjenme sus comentarios sobre qué les pareció o si debo mejor algo más, estaré encantada de leerles.

Hasta la próxima :3

 _~Blues~_


End file.
